Hapiness will Come
by Fremont
Summary: Zales' family has died when she is accidently bitten by Will a new member of the Cullen family. After her transformation she falls for Will but is she ready for a relationship? or is happiness out of reach? Read please! "T" just in case
1. Prolouge: funeral

**A/N: Hi! Ok here's the deal… you guys need to review. Please? I want to know your feed back and any improvements I could make. You have no idea how happy it would make me if you reviewed. Seriously dude(s). it would rox my soxs everyday of the week and twice on Sunday so Pleeeaaase review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters!**

I looked around me. I was surrounded by black and although there were lots of people, I was utterly alone. Sure, people came to me, telling me how sorry they were. How this was horrid timing. How they felt my pain. It might seem morbid, but I found it hilarious. Of course they it was horrid timing! My grandmother, my darling, sweet, smart, funny, grandmother was _dead. _What wasn't horrid, painful, or sad about that! I was sitting in the corner of the viewing room, looking anywhere but the open coffin. I couldn't stand to look at her like that. I had seen too many dead people to add her to that list.

My mom, Denise, dad, Tim, and big brother, Jericho had also died recently. There deaths were caused by a psycho-path who decided that they would die that day. I had been home alone while they were out shopping for cars. Jericho had wanted to surprise me with his new car, so they went with out me. I didn't mind being left alone, in fact I preferred it. I loved them all to death, no pun intended, but when the house was quiet and I could sing at the top of my lungs, watch anything on TV, or use the communal kitchen computer with out having to turn on the egg timer that gave me only thirty minutes of computer use, I was happier. I didn't have to be the daughter/sister; I could be me.

I remember thinking about that loving the empty house when I got a call. The caller ID identified it as the police department. I was worried when I picked up. The lady on the other end asked me to identify myself and then said that someone would be over in a second. That was it. I guess she didn't want me to learn that my parents and brother had been shot and mutilated over the phone.

I looked at all the people in the room. They were grandma's friends this time. Not Jericho's, Mom's, or Dad's. Most were just strangers. Her bridge partners, volunteer groupies, high school friends, and college friends. I knew only two. I didn't have any other family so it was just me avoiding the black box that would hold my grandma forever.

The funeral arranger came over to me. I barely noticed him at first but then he cleared his throat, breaking my thinking.

"They are about to close the casket," he said quietly.

I nodded.

"Don't you want to see her one more time? You won't get a second chance."

I looked at him with a look that questioned his sanity. I wanted to yell, "Do you have a brain! I don't want to remember her as a cold dead body, whose facial expression and make up had been forced on to her! That isn't my grandmother any more." Instead I simply shook my head and walked away. I walked over to where she would rest for eternity. I hated graveyards; the thought of stepping on ground that had bodies decaying underneath the green grass sent shivers down my spine. But today I would swallow my fear. I was doing it for grandma. She used to say, "Zales if you don't come over hear to see grandpa you won't get any cookies!" When I was younger that threat had held something over me. I had never known grandpa so I felt no sentimental reason for testing the limits of my fear. Cookies however made me test those limits.

I laughed quietly as I went to stand under a tree. Zales. Only Grandma had the right to use my full name. Usually, it was Zale which was better somehow, or just Zal. My mother had named me Zales because she wanted her kids to have unique names. Jericho had always gone as Jer. We had special nicknames for each other though. He called me Zany and I called him Eric. I had called him that because I always thought he looked like Prince Eric from the Little Mermaid- and it was in the middle of his name.

I heard people going over to the rectangle hole, my grandmother would be lowered into. The preacher started talking and I spaced out, thinking. I thought about the good times my family had always had. "May you rest in peace." I heard the priest say. I thought about joining in on my grandmother's bridge games. She was being lowered into the gaping black hole. I thought about how much I loved being in that empty house when they all were alive, realizing that I had loved it so much because even though I enjoyed the momentary freedom, I always knew that my loving family would come back to me.

**A/N: whadya think? Good? Horible? all you have to do is review and you will get a happy bubbly message that tells you how happy i am! I garenty my enthusiasm will make you happy! i swear its catching! just kidding but please Review!**

**Just incase you were wondering im a bad speller... like the worlds worst speller...**


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning or End?

**A/N: Hello people! Thank you so much for reading ****this! It makes me happy! Um ok so the prologue was just a little insight into Zales life and this is where it starts to get interesting. By the way, Reviews make me type fast. Just saying… if you have any questions feel free to ask! (sometimes my words get jumbled as they come out of my brain…)**

I was walking through my old house. The house I used to live in with my parents. I was looking for something but I couldn't find it. I looked through all the doorways searching. "Where was it?" I kept asking myself. "_What_ is it?" All I knew for sure was that I had to find it.

I was running now, no, sprinting around the house. It was empty. No furniture, no books, electronics, rugs, paintings. Nothing!

"Zaly! Zaly! Wake up! Wake up!" a small chime like voice woke me up. Usually I would have pushed my little roommate of my bed and rolled over. Today however I was happy to get up. The dream had left a cold sheen of sweat on my forehead.

The little girl who had delivered me from the nightmare was smiling ear to ear. "What is it, Sarah?" I asked as I got up and stretched.

"What do you mean, 'What is it!'?" she had her hands on her hips and her angel face was scrunched up. I stifled a laugh at her expression knowing she was attempting seriousness. "It's you birthday!"

Crap. I had forgotten all about my eighteenth birthday coming up. It wasn't exactly a day I looked forward to. Eighteen meant I was legal, an adult.

Ever sense a few months ago I had been living in a girl's home. Now that I was eighteen I would be forced to go find a place on my own. I had been working at the local grocery store and had money saved up from that. I was planning on getting an apartment and trying to get another job; an internship or something. I had been smart in school, A's and B's so it shouldn't be that hard. The home had all my records and would be returning them to me within the week.

I stretched again. "You don't look happy." Sarah told me.

"That's because I'm not." I had to change the subject quickly or she would start lecturing me. "Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes I did." She said proudly. She was such a cute kid. She was in second grade and was extremely philosophical- for a six year old. She often gave me lectures on the importance of sharing your feelings, relieving stress, and a variety of other topics.

Of course, even a philosophical six year old was still a six year old. That meant short attention spans and shiny things could get them to do anything for you. "Sarah, if you go play for an entire hour while I get dressed and stuff, I will give you… two nickels."

She thought for a minute. "Okay, sense it's your birthday I guess I could do that… but I want to see the nickels first!"

I showed her the nickels and gave her one, promising the other one if her end of the bargain was upheld.

And so I was left alone. I usually hated being alone because I thought of my family and how much I missed Eric. He had been a jock, big muscular and scary to any guy who tried to ask me out. He always told me that if I wanted a guy I could do better than the one asking me out at that particular moment. He was crazy and fun. We even shared some of the same features. We both had the same soft, curly, dark brown hair. We also had the same color eyes, same light skin, and same ears. I always thought it was funny when my mom told me and him that our ears matched.

There were plenty of differences too though. I for example didn't have the genes that made it easy to replace fat with muscle. My stomach would always be slightly pudgy and I would always try to reverse that. It seemed like all Eric had had to do was look at a weight to get a work out.

"Zal?" a quiet voice called. I immediately recognized it as the manager of the home, Miss. Reno. Everyone called her Becca though. Her name was Rebecca Riley Reno. We always had had that in common though, different and unusual names. Of course, hers wasn't nearly as bad as my name, Zales Brigieta Hanson. Brigieta. What the heck was that! It sounded like a German hooker.

"In here Becca." I called back to her.

"Hey hon. How are you today?" She asked me that every morning, in fact she asked me that every time I saw her.

Never the less, I was always polite and courteous. "I'm okay. A little nervous, I mean, your going to have to kick me out of here within the week."

Becca looked at me and sighed. "I wish there was some way to avoid that. After everything you've been through recently! You should be able to stay. Hey! You could apply for a job here! That way you would be aloud to live here-"

"No, becca," I interrupted. "I can't. There are too many girls without a home, and I'm just taking up space here. I was actually going to look for apartments today."

She smiled at me lovingly. "Zal, you've really grown up. When you came in you were so broken. You had depended on people and now the other girls look up to you. You have brought so much happiness here. Thank you." She had tears welling up in her eyes.

I looked down and felt myself blush. She was so nice, loving, and motherly. She had been a mother to me when I came here. She was right I had been broken. I moped around, crying occasionally. The social workers had wanted to send me to a mental hospital to "cope" as they put it. Becca had been able to convince them that I would get better, I just needed time. She was the one who helped me cope. Her greeting every morning had started the process, just by getting me to open up. It was always a conversation starter. She asked how I was, I responded with an adjective, and she would ask me why I felt that way.

"I came to give these to you," she said, handing me a manila folder. "It's your transcript and stuff." She saw my face change expressions and understood immediately. "Oh no, Honey! We're not kicking you out. You still have a few days. I just wanted you to have this so you could send it to the places you were applying for jobs."

I was relieved. I knew that becca would bend the rules a little if I needed more time to find a place to stay or a job but I didn't want to depend on someone for my whole life. I had seen what it could do to you. I had depended on my family and when they were gone, my life seemed to disappear. I would never let a bond between me and someone else get that strong. I loved the people here a lot; they had helped me through my darkest days, but I had always told myself that one day, this would end and I would have to leave.

"Thank you so much, for everything." I whispered reaching over to hug her.

"No problem, Zal. Everyone loves having you here, and will be sad to see you leave." She pulled back, squeezed my shoulders and left, leaving the folder on the bed.

I stood there for a moment. Finally, I picked out a nicer shirt, black jeans, bra, and panties and headed to the bathroom. I knew that you should "dress for success" so I carefully hung my clothes on the rack in the bathroom instead of folding them in a sloppy fashion and throwing them on the counter. I ran the water for a bath- there was no shower- and undressed. I waited for the tub to fill up and got in, cursing as the hot water, scalded my feet. I sunk down so my entire body was covered by the hot water. It was very relaxing but my mind wandered to more difficult things.

I had no idea how to become a successful person. I had watched the Pursuit of Happyness recently and couldn't help picture myself in that position. Of course, I could never solve a rubix cube that quickly, but other than that, it was what I feared my future would become, minus the happy ending. I would be evicted from apartment after apartment and eventually I would just live in homeless shelters.

No, I couldn't let myself think like that. I tried to forget the movie and thought about something my mom had always told me. "Work towards your strengths. They are the only things that will keep you alive." It was true. I had always been practical, and that meant carrying out well thought out plans. Now I just needed a plan for the rest of my life. How could I possible plan that far ahead? Then it hit me. Music made the world go round here. And music also made my personal world go round.

My dad had been a high school music teacher; chorus and band as well as some specialty classes. Ever since I was small, I had been playing some sort of instrument. Like most kids I had started on piano. I loved the piano. I loved the way my hands looked while playing it and the sounds that came from striking the keys. I had a knack for music and had the original Fur Elise memorized by the time I was six.

That wasn't the only instrument I played either. Anything my dad taught in school, I learned how to play. He actually had me fill in for any missing instruments in the band. Trumpet was my favorite wind instrument while piano was my favorite string.

There was a music store down the street that I sometimes looked at. All my instruments were in storage and since there was no room at the home for them, they stayed there. One employee named Stephen always let me play the keyboards they had on display. It was fun to play on occasion but I was always more of a grand piano sort of girl.

I hurried to finish my bath and get dressed. My hair was wrapped in a towel and unfortunately was the only thing that couldn't be rushed. I wasn't a girly girl and didn't really care about clothes as long as they remotely matched, but my hair was an all the way or nothing kind of deal.

For one thing it was curly. Not one inch loose curls that waved down to the center of your back, no way. My curls were more like tight little corkscrews, about a centimeter in diameter. They weren't easy to manage and if I didn't do anything to them, they would frizz up, making it look like I had an afro. Most of the time I just pulled them up into a ponytail or messy bun, but going with my "Dress for success" theme, I decided to wear my hair down.

I opened the cabinet below the sink and got out the products I would need to contain my hair. Since I was getting used to applying all this stuff to my hair it didn't take as long as it used to. I would be in here for hours trying to put the right combination of anti-frizz, mousse, gel, water, and leave in conditioner. It was very frustrating when you got to school only to find that part of your hair hadn't been gelled/moussed well enough and was starting to dry wrong.

I unwrapped the towel and let my hair fall over my shoulders. It was just beginning to dry, so I sprayed the ends with water to make sure they dried with mousse on them. Then I got the anti-frizz and leave in conditioner and rubbed them into my hair, again, focusing on the ends. The mousse was next and I squirted a generous amount into my hand before smoothing it onto my hair, again, focusing on the ends. I looked at the back of my hair to see if gel was even needed, and decided that I could live without it today.

I put on some flats and ran downstairs swinging myself around the banister at the end.

"Becca!" I called. In order to get down to the music store, I needed a car. In order to get the car, I needed to ask Becca for the keys.

"What's up?" she called back from her office.

I walked in, clutching the folder with all my records, in both hands. She looked at my outfit and instantly understood. "Need the keys?" she asked a smile spreading on her face. I knew she didn't want me to leave, but I also knew she was happy for me to get out on my own.

"Yep! I'm going over to the music store to see if they might have a job. I could stock instruments, man the cash register, or even give private lessons-"

"Whoa there Zal. You're getting ahead of yourself. They have to hire you first."

That was true. I knew that there was a chance I wouldn't get the job but I was still giddy with anticipation. "I know, I know," I sighed trying to calm down, but failing miserably; I felt like my face was going to bust open from my ear to ear grin. "Sooo… can I have the keys?"

"Of course you can Zales, just make sure you get back here for lunch," she reminded me. She threw me the keys and I raced out toward the back door to where the old green Nissan quest was.

It was probably the worst van ever created, but hey, it was one of the first to have a TV with tape player in it, and it might have been ok, if it wasn't about 18 years old. I shuddered thinking that this car was new when I was.

I opened the door and got in. After adjusting the mirrors and carefully looking for any kids hiding around it I backed out onto the street and headed into town.

Town consisted of a couple of windy, crisscrossing streets that had music related stores practically every other building. There was my personal favorite, "Kick some Brass" that specialized in any and all brass instruments. It also happened to be next to my personal hangout, a cyber café/coffee shop. Because the home had no computer, I found myself going there a lot after school during the school year.

I had to park at the little parking lot down a little ways from my two destinations. I figured while I was here, I might as well make the most of it. I walked the short way under overcast skies that threatened to open up on the world at any moment to the cyber café mostly keeping my head down so no one would see my smile that was plastered on my face. I finally managed to control the smile as I walked into the café. That was good, especially upon noticing that the store wasn't empty as it usually was.

There off to the side were the most beautiful people I had ever seen in my life. There were two boys and one girl. The boys were both lean but muscular and looked like they would be tall, if they were standing. One of them had bronze hair while the other had brown. The girl had chocolate brown hair and perfect features. All of them I noticed had the same pale skin, and the same topaz eyes.

The brown haired boy looked up quickly at me while I diverted my glance to the menu. _Jeez_ _Zales, you don't need to act like a stalker or anything, _I thought to myself as I ordered my coffee. I pushed them from my mind and proceeded to a computer. I went to my favorite one in the corner and waited for the internet to pop up.

There was a loud crash that made me jump. I turned to see the barista being summoned into the kitchen by what sounded like a very angry cook. I stifled a giggle and turned back to my computer.

The next large crash came from relatively close behind me, followed by someone shouting, "NO!" I didn't have time to turn before I felt a piercing pain in the back of my neck and sudden darkness dragging me into unconsciousness.

**A/N: soooo whadya think? Good? Bad? Craptastic? Pick an adjective, any adjective and send it to me in a review! That would make my day! (It would make my week if I got more than one word too! Hint hint…)**


	3. Chapter 2: A learning experience

**A/N: I don't own things! The computer I'm writing this on isn't even mine so how could I possibly own any recognizable characters!**

**So this is the second chapter… yeah. Please review. Pretty please? Ahhh sorry, im begging. Just ignore that part…**

**In case you can't remember here's a bit of the last chap.:**

_The next large crash came from relatively close behind me, followed by someone shouting, "NO!" I didn't have time to turn before I felt a piercing pain in the back of my neck and sudden darkness dragging me to unconsciousness._

**Here's the next part!:**

I woke up to the sound of hushed voices.

"She's your responsibility, Will! You can not abandon her. You changed her, you take care of her," a voice with authority said.

"I will not! When you changed someone, everyone watched them. Why can't you do the same?" This voice was younger compared to the other. I wondered what they were talking about. Who was this girl who was making all the trouble?  
"When I changed someone, it was so that they could live instead of die. You took her life away; therefore, she's your problem. You must take responsibilities for your actions. That is not to say the rest of the family won't help you but you _will _teach her our ways and how to abstain," the first voice commanded.

I then heard a new, female voice. "You do know that she can hear you, right?"

There was silence and I tried to open my eyes. I was only half successful; I couldn't seem to open them more than half way. It reminded me of the one time I had gotten drunk.

"My dear, can you hear us?" a woman called. Her voice had a motherly tone to it, bringing painful memories of my family. I was surprised. They were clearer than ever which made the semi-painful memories excruciating.

"Yes." Was that my voice? It sounded much clearer than I would have expected.

"Well then, what's your name?" she asked.

Great. The question was simple enough but always reminded me of my parents. "Uh, Zales, But please call me Zal or Zally or… something else." I managed to open my eyes and saw a woman with a pretty, heart shaped face, and long brown hair bending over me; I assumed that she was the one who had asked me the questions.

"Why don't you go by your middle name?" I turned my head to the side to see the extremely muscular boy who had asked me the question.

"Because my middle name is Brigeta and I've always thought that that made me sound like a German hooker."

The boy laughed and I scanned the rest of the room. There were nine people in the room and all of them were strikingly beautiful. They also seemed to be coupled off. An older man, well, older compared to the rest of them, had his hand on the woman with the heart shaped face's shoulder. The burly boy had his arm around a model like girl's waist, a blond boy and a pixie like girl who stood close to each other, but didn't actually touch and a bronze haired boy with a chocolate haired girl in his arms.

The ninth person was a taller boy. He was muscular, about as muscular as the blond boy and while they were all attractive, the boy leaning against the wall across from me seemed even more so. He had black hair that hung in his eyes a little. His eyes were an ocher hue and his features were straight and perfect. He looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't place him.

"We are the Cullen's," said the older man. "I am Carlisle, this is Esme, my wife and these are my children; Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, Edward and Bella, and WiIl."

That was unexpected. "Ah, at the risk of sounding judgmental… children?" I asked. He couldn't be older than thirty three.

He just laughed and everyone else smiled wide grins. "Not my biological children, Zales," he said. "Adopted children, sort of."

"Zally and what do you mean, 'sort of'," I asked him

"Well, I want you to open your mind to all possibilities before I explain anything, Okay?"

"Yeah…" My curiosity was defiantly getting the better of me, but I had a bad feeling about where this was going. I pulled my hand up to scratch my shoulder but instead of my usually soft skin, it felt hard. "Whoa, why am I hard?"

"All part of what you have become."

"Become?"

"Yes, you have already noticed your hard skin. Unfortunately, that isn't all that changed." He handed me a large square mirror like the ones at my old dentist's office. What I saw in the glass was both surprising and frightening.

The first thing I noticed was my now blood red eyes. Not bloodshot as in the veins were more pronounced but bright red iris. My features, while had always been defined, were now even more so. My skin was pale but not pasty, and the contrast between it and my lips was astounding. Apart from my red irises, my natural beauty seemed to have intensified ten fold.

"You see, you were bitten by Will," he said, nodding his head at the familiar boy. "We are all vampires."

"What?" My voice was flat and hard. Vampires were myths, legends, and things to keep little kids up at night! What was this guy talking about? How could he be serious?

"I asked you to keep an open mind." He reminded me.

"Yeah you did, but how am I supposed to believe you? This is crazy, weird and I'm a little freaked out! Vampires are stories, legends! So what are you guys, some… I don't know, secret cult?"

They all laughed. "No we aren't a cult, and we're completely serious about being vampires. The legends you know have very little truth about them. You see, Vampires do not have fangs, we _can_ go out in sunlight, to an extent, and we do not turn into bats. Should I tell you more about us?"

I looked at them. There was no denying that they were different. But to what extent? Could they all really be vampires?

"_Listen to us Zal. You can feel that you are different than you were before. You saw your reflection. Trust us"_ a voice said in my head. It wasn't my voice, or my conscience or anything, and it had said, "Us" not "them", indicating that it belonged to one of the people, or _vampires_ in front of me. I stared at the Cullen's trying to figure out what I had just heard before nodding at Carlisle.

He nodded once before he began speaking. "Do you feel different than you had a few days ago?" he asked; had he put the voice in my head? They both had picked a topic that was most convincing of there cause; I did feel different. I felt like I could do anything, including picking up the bed I was lying on and throw it threw a couple of walls.

"Yeah. I feel, ah, stronger." I said positive that they would laugh at me again, but instead Carlisle just continued, but not before I saw a sad look come on to Rosalie's face though.

"All of your senses have been enhanced as well, not just your physical strength, which is strongest during your first year. You will be able to beat, even Emmett in a fight based on brute strength." He nodded toward the extremely muscular boy.

Now it was my turn to laugh. "You think I could beat _him_ at a fight? That's hilarious." My voice was saturated with sarcasm.

"I don't think you could beat him in a real fight."

"But you just said-"

"A fight based on brute strength. Emmett is more experienced fighter so he would win, but you are exponentially stronger. You see, blood makes us strong and your body is filled with the blood you needed while you were human. Over the course of a year, you will be stronger than you will be during the rest of your existence," Carlisle explained.

"Existence?" I hadn't missed that word.

"We can't die." He said simply. His expression made it look like he was remembering something.

Suddenly, I was being pulled into a tunnel. Well, what seemed like a tunnel. I couldn't possibly be being _pulled_ anywhere, because I could feel the blankets of the bed in my clenched hands. I heard voices from the end of the tunnel, where I had come from, but they soon disappeared.

I was standing up at the top of a cliff, only it wasn't me. I was Carlisle. Sort of. I wanted to turn around, to take in my surroundings but I couldn't make myself do it. All I could do was look down. And that was the only thing I saw. Down. Lots of it. I didn't even seem like there was a bottom to this cavern.

Before I could think about, I was falling down into the empty space. I was screaming, but Carlisle wasn't. It seemed like I was just watching him do these things. _Why_? I thought to myself. _Why is he doing this to himself?_

The answers I needed just popped into my mind, but in Carlisle voice. _It has to be done, I'm a monster, a vampire. I can't continue living anymore._

What the hell? They were telling the truth! I could feel it now, and so much more. Images flashed through my mind. Carlisle running after someone in a dark street. Pain, beyond pain. Crawling, and hiding. Then waking up to find out what he had become. How disgusted he had been at what he had become. How he tried to kill himself.

Shit. I could see the bottom now, and it was fast approaching. I felt Carlisle's eyes closing, and went to do the same but found I couldn't. Could I die in this memory? I tried to scream again as we finally collided with the rocky floor.

All I could feel was pain, but not enough to end the suffering. Carlisle hadn't died. He hadn't even been hurt after the initial pain. We stood up and then I was in the water. Well, fridged, ice water actually. I could feel the cold suffocating my body, and then was plunging down into the depths.

Head first Carlisle and I were diving. We must have been in an ocean because it took what seemed like hours to reach the bottom. In fact, it had been hours. And even though we were on the bottom of the ocean, with what seemed like millions of atmospheres of pressure pressing on us from all sides, we didn't die. Then I felt myself being ripped from Carlisle and I watched him on the bottom of ocean while I was pulled back into the tunnel.

I heard the voices calling my name as I reached the other end of the tunnel again.

"Zally, what's wrong dear? Zally?" Esme called. I looked at her face, and then all the other face's in the room. All of them had looks of concern on their faces. Especially, I noticed, Will. His eyes were wide and he was standing up straight, compared to his nonchalant position, earlier.

"I'm fine." I panted. That had been probably the most frightening experience of my life and I didn't even understand what had happened.

"What happened? You were just sitting there and were in, a trance…" Jasper asked.

"I was Carlisle. Or I was with Carlisle. Did you try to kill yourself?" I almost yelled the last part. I had been depressed before, but no thoughts of suicide had entered my mind. Nothing could make me that depressed.

"Yes. A long time ago," Carlisle said slowly. His voice was quiet and thoughtful. "Might I ask how you knew that?"

"It was weird. When you said, "We can't die." it felt like I was being pulled into a black tunnel and then I was standing on top of a cliff. Well it was really you but I was in your mind? I don't know exactly. I was living the experience with you. Then we, you, whatever, jumped off the cliff. It was such a long fall that I couldn't even see the bottom until right before we hit it. While we were falling though I asked myself why you were doing this and you said that you were disgusted with what you had become and you wanted to die. That's when I understood everything. You were chasing someone down a street, you were bitten, you hid, and then you realized what you were a vampire, -I believe you now by the way- you tried to kill yourself.

"Anyway, we hit the bottom and it was excruciating. But we were only there for a second. Then we were in the water and we were diving down. It was so cold and I could feel the pressure but we didn't get ripped apart. That was when I, ah, left. I got ripped back into the tunnel and here I am." I had been speaking very fast so I was surprised that they all seemed to understand me.

"You saw all of that?" Edward asked, his face shocked. Bella's face was also shocked.

"Uh, yeah. Is that normal?" I really was hoping that I wasn't a freak of freaks or anything.

"Well," Carlisle deliberated a second before continuing. "Some vampires have, special talents-"

"Besides super strength and senses?"

"Yes," Carlisle smiled. "As I was saying, Some vampires have, special talents. Edward, can hear thoughts-"

"What!" There were a lot of thoughts that I hadn't wanted anyone else to know. Like how I didn't want to be a freak amongst freaks or how I thought Will was way more attractive than the rest of them…

"Don't worry, usually I don't share," he smirked at me. Apparently, he found this quite amusing.

"Jasper can manipulate emotions," Carlisle continued. "Alice can predict the future, and Bella can put thoughts in your head."

"Whoa. That's ah, impressive." So she was the one who had put the thought in my head.

At that moment, I felt, hungry, or thirsty, I guess. I was about to say something, but Edward spoke first. "That feeling means you need to hunt."

Hunt. Since these people were vampires, that meant hunt people. I couldn't kill someone! I couldn't even step on a bug without feeling guilty.

Before I could say anything, I felt like I was being pulled into the tunnel again. That was going to take some time to get used to.

I was standing by a tree, but this time, I wasn't inside anyone. I saw the Cullen's in front of me. All of them except for Will and Bella but I realized because this was before they had joined the Cullen's; before Bella was even born.

Emmett bounded off to the right and I followed him. He found a large grizzly and after killing it, bit down on its neck. After a minute or so, he turned and ripped a large tree out of the ground. He through the grizzly carcass underneath and re-planted the tree.

Then I was being sucked out of the memory and was sitting back on the bed. This time, everyone seemed more relaxed about what had just happened.

"That was fun," I murmured mostly to myself. It was kind of scary when it happened by accident the first time, but this time I had half asked for it. I had wanted to know what hunting was like and had witnessed it through there memories.

"Huh," Edward said concentrating on something.

"What?" Alice asked.

"You just had a… vision, for lack of a better word, right?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Well, it seems as if I can't read your thoughts while your seeing the past."

I didn't know what to say to that. I personally thought that was a good thing, but hey, I've been wrong before and he seemed concerned.

"You can't read the thoughts Bella puts into people's heads," Jasper said quietly. "Maybe this is similar to that."

The feeling in my stomach was getting worse and thankfully Edward noticed. "She should really go hunt."

"Will. Why don't you take her," Carlisle said. It wasn't a request, it was a command.

Will grumbled something causing Rose to smack his head. "There's nothing wrong with girls!" she shouted at him.

He just walked out of the door. "Come on." He called from down the hallway.

Esme gave me a encouraging smile. "He's better when you get to know him."

I returned her smile but doubted it in my mind while looking at Edward. He just laughed.

I got up and walked to the door. I felt really different once I had started to move. While walking at a normal pace I felt like I was moving slower than a slug. I walked a little faster and then was running. Well, more like flying. I went down the stairs and almost tripped at the bottom. Almost being the key word; Will caught me at the last second.

"You'll have to get used to that," he chuckled.

I frowned at him and wriggled out of his grip. He chuckled again and walked out of the door.

I realized then that there was no way that we could be in California anymore. There were trees and it was raining. From the feel of the ground it didn't seem like it ever _stopped _raining. Even in northern California it didn't rain like this.

"Hey, Will? Where are we?" I asked timidly.

"Cullen mansion." His tone was extremely sarcastic.

That caused me to turn around. I hadn't had a lot of time to look around the inside of the house so I didn't know how big it was. According to the outside, it was huge. Gigantic. Enormous. Every and all adjectives meaning big. There was a wrap around porch on the first floor. There were three floors in total all with big windows every few feet. The house was white and defiantly Victorian.

"Specify, please." I said, a little breathless.

He shook his head and sighed. I didn't know why he was annoyed, it wasn't my fault I had been unconscious during the trip here. In fact it was _his_ fault.

"Forks, Washington." Yep, he was defiantly annoyed, which made me annoyed.

"What? What do all my friends think? Where do they think I am? And where is all my stuff?" I asked. My voice matched his annoyed tone, but I added anger to the mix.

"Your friends think you're dead. And what stuff?"

"My friends think I'm what?!" I yelled at him. I could feel my face heating up, but no where near as much as it did when I was… human.

"Dead. And you didn't answer my other question." He was still calm which annoyed me even more.

"DEAD! What the hell! Why?"

"Because in case you haven't noticed, you can't go back to them. Ever. Don't worry in a few decades they'll be dead and you can go back."

"Why can't I go see them?"

"Were you listening to anything that we were telling you earlier? You. Are. A. Vampire. For the first year you'll be out of control."

"You know if I was totally out of control, I would have used my new found strength to rip you apart! So rethink that last, statement," I said calming a little, but not enough to quiet my voice.

"Look, Zales. You need to go hunting, so why don't you shut up so we can do that." That sneer on his face was really annoying.

_Zal, where is your stuff? _Bella's voice said in my head. _All you have to do is think it and Edward will get the message. _

_How did you know about my stuff? _I wondered but then answered the question. _It's in a storage container. _I pictured the place so he would know exactly where it was.

_Thanks Zally. Just go hunting and we'll have your stuff here before you get back._

_Okay…_ I thought. I turned all of my attention back to Will. "Okay, Let's go." I said, narrowing my eyes at him to show I was still mad at him.

With that he walked into the trees and quickly disappeared through the tree line.

I grumbled loudly as I followed. "Where are you and why do I have to go hunting with you?" I asked the empty air, knowing he would hear me.

As I kept walking, I saw him leaning casually against a tree. His face was troubled and I assumed it was because I was going slower than his liking, but then he answered my questions. "Because I changed you. When we slip up –bite someone, we have to deal with the consequences." He looked sad, as he walked toward me slowly. "You should hate me," he said quietly.

"Why, because you've been an asshole?"

He threw his head back and laughed. "No, that was because I was mad at Carlisle. And at you." His voice had gone quiet as he spoke. "I took away your life, Zales. You can't have a career. You can't have kids. You'll be able to go to college, and that's about it."

"I don't mind."

"How can you not mind? You can't have a life because of my lack of self control. You should hate me!" he was yelling now which made me fell less guilty for yelling back.

"Well I don't! You don't know what it's like to lose your family! To lose everything that matters to you. You-"

He interrupted me by taking my shoulders and looked at me as if he was concentrating extremely hard on something. I was wondering what it was when I was sucked into the familiar black tunnel.

I was standing on an empty street. I didn't know where and whoever I was in didn't care either. There were three people with me. Two were dressed nicely and had hands on my shoulders. The other was directly in front of me with a gun pointed at us.

I was pulled out of the person and the scene seemed to pause. I walked around the people. The one person I was in I easily recognized as Will. The woman and man flanking him were his parents.

Everything un-paused with a jolt and I stood by and watched the scene of horror un-fold in front of me.

"_Give me your bag," the mugger demanded._

_Will's mother immediately took it off her shoulder and passed it to him but he refused it._

"_Put you jewelry and his wallet in it. Then pass it." He said nodding to Will's father who had begun to pull it out of his back pocket. _

_Will was standing there, his eyes wide with fear. He didn't say anything. He didn't move. It didn't even look like he was breathing._

_The bag was stuffed full, and the mugger held out his hand for it. He snatched it as Will's mother held it out, trembling._

_The mugger looked at his newly acquired loot and then back at the family. "Turn around," He said._

"_We don't want trouble. Just take the bag and leave. Please. Don't hurt my family." Will's father pleaded._

"_Turn around!" Now the mugger's hand was trembling._

_They did. Will turned first and then his parents. The mugger then turned his weapon on the father: Four shots. Next was the mother: two shots. He then pointed the gun at Will. _No,_ I thought. I knew he wouldn't die but I still thought it._

_The mugger slowly squeezed the trigger. Click. He had run out of ammo and was fleeing the scene. I saw Will look down at his parents, bleeding on the street. His mother had been shot in the head and was already dead. His father had been shot in the back and would die within the minute. I was about to reach out to the boy in front of me when I was wrenched out of the scene._

I gasped. "Oh Will, I'm so sorry!" was all I could squeak out before I went into a fit of dry sobs. I hadn't been there when my parents were killed and my grandmother had died somewhat peacefully. What I had just witnessed made my loss seem shallow in comparison.

"Shh, Shh. Its okay." He chanted pulling me into him. He rubbed my back and patted my hair. How did this happen? I should have been comforting him, as he shared his saddest memory.

I pulled away from him. I couldn't get attached to anyone here. Living Will's parent's deaths like that had resurfaced everything I had vowed to do, to never depend on others. How could I? Nothing was permanent. Eventually everything good comes to an end. Even in this world of immortality, things change. The Cullen's might not want me with them. They didn't know me, and I didn't know them. There was no way I could lean on them for too long. I could never get attached.

**A/N: Okay so there was a little insight into Will's life. Yeah sad past. Please tell me what you thought and tell me what you want more of. Do you like Zally? Do you like Will? Do you understand the title?(think about the title and some of the characters names… I thought it was clever.) If you have any questions feel free to ask as well! Reviews make me happy, and who doesn't want to be my first reviewer on this story!**


	4. Chapter 3: Brilliant

The rest of the evening was not exciting

**A/N: This chapter is slightly shorter than the others. Sorry if you like longer chapters, happy day to you if you like shorter chapters!**

**Hmmmm so I got a super review telling me to update soon and I want to say thanks! That honestly does make me type faster…**

**I don't own ANYTHING!!**

The rest of the evening was not exciting. Will and I barely talked besides me telling him I already knew how to hunt because of the Emmett vision. The first time Will had killed the deer and then gave it to me. The second time though, I killed it myself.

I felt a lot better after hunting. I wasn't really angry at Will but didn't want to talk to him. I still felt guilty and embarrassed that I had thought that I was the only one who had tragedies in their lives. These people had lived a lot longer than I had, and had probably lived through far worse.

We got back to the house and as soon as I opened the door I felt better. There in the entrance way were all of the Cullen's and my grand piano.

"Not that this one isn't wonderful, but we already have a piano." Edward said, pointing to the living room. Sure enough, there was a beautiful specimen of a piano sitting on a platform.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know. You didn't have to bring it if you already had one," I mumbled. I could feel sadness creeping into my eyes and voice so I looked down as if ashamed. My mother had bought that piano for me when I was seven and had finished my first set of two-handed compositions.

Edward must have seen this in my mind because he immediately said, "its okay, Zal. We'll just have to get you a bigger room."

"That's okay; the room that I had her in was too small with all the rest of her stuff." Esme said, quietly.

With that she pulled the girls upstairs with her. I stared at them, or at least, stared at where they had been a second ago.

I took in the rest of the first floor. It was very… open. The stair case was right in front of the front door. To either side of it was a living room. One had a super sleek TV. It was black, flat screened and huge; probably HD too. There was a couch and chairs in front of it along with the beautiful piano. I walked over to it and looked at the keys, I wanted to play it but wasn't sure if I was aloud to.

"You play?" Edward had come to stand next to me.

I nodded. I was drawn into a one of his memories almost immediately but this time I wasn't there. I just saw it and heard it. There was no tunnel, just a beautiful composition being played. I could see the notes through Edwards mind and sat down on the bench. I began to play the notes I saw in his mind. It didn't sound as perfect as it had in Edward's mind, but it was still beautiful. In the memory he was looking at Bella and I realized that he had written this song for her. I stopped playing because it felt too personal.

"How did you know that song?" his voice wasn't angry, just confused.

I turned to look at him. "I saw it in your memory. What were you thinking about?"

"I was actually thinking about the first time I played that song for Bella."

"Yeah, that's what was happening in the memory."  
"Wait," Emmett said as he, Jasper, and Carlisle came over to us. "The last time you had one of those… what are we calling them? Visions? Anyway, the last time you had one, you were catatonic."

"Yeah, this time was less intense. Edward was remembering playing that song to Bella and I remembered it with him."

"Did you feel emotions?" Carlisle asked.

"She was happy, content, and in awe," Jasper answered for me.

"What does it feel like when you're in these memories?" Carlisle asked.

"It feels like it's me who's there; like I'm living their lives. It's a little weird sometimes." I added, thinking about Will's memory.

"Does that feeling go away after the memory?"

"That's a brilliant idea Carlisle. And very convenient." Edward said smiling.

"No it doesn't, and what's brilliant and convenient?" I was getting a little confused.

Carlisle began explaining. "You already know that I was disgusted with what I had become and started this way of life -- as far as we know."

"Yes," I said as Alice bounded down the stairs.

"In a minute Alice," Carlisle said, putting a hand out to stop her from speaking. He continued. "I've never had one drop of human blood except when I changed someone. I'm immune to the scent and taste of it. If you were to experience that feeling you would be able to resist the blood lust."

"Brilliant!" I exclaimed.

Edward laughed, "I told you. Now we should probably be good and follow Alice or we'll be in a lot of trouble."

"I agree," Alice said looking menacing.

We went up to the third floor and Alice waltzed her way through a doorway. I was the last one through, even though it was _my_ new room. I couldn't do anything but stare. The room's far wall was entirely glass. There was a white couch on top of pale blue carpeting. The walls were green with pink flowers painted extravagantly on them. My lap top from storage was on a white wooden desk. I looked at space behind me and saw two open doors. One was to a bathroom and the other was to a huge closet. My piano was settled in the corner and I was wondering how they got it up here so fast.

The most important thing I saw was my fifty-six beautiful instrument cases. They were lined up neatly against the wall and to see them again would have brought tears to my eyes- if that was possible. "Thank you so much," was all I could whisper. "The room is beautiful. You didn't have to do all this for me."

"Of course we did silly." Alice said, waving her hand in the air as if to dismiss my comment. "You're a Cullen now."

"Only if she wants to be." Carlisle said gently.

"Where else would I go? And you guys are great. Thank you so much!" I said smiling.

"Yea!" Alice ran to me and gathered me into her small arms. I hugged her back while meeting each of the Cullen's smiles. Will was leaning against the door frame, not exactly smiling at me- more like smirking. I was curious at his expression, but Esme called,"Come, let's give Zal some time to set up her room as she likes."

I watched them all file out, until only Bella was left. She turned to me and smiled widely before skipping out. It was extremely unnerving to be able hear her skip down the hall, open a door, close the door, and plop down on a seat. Then I realized that everyone (except Will) in this house was a couple. I shuddered at the not 'g' rated things that I might hear.

I took in the room some more before I walked over to the cases on the ground. I desperately wanted to play something, but didn't want to disturb anyone. At the moment I would have to be content with just staring at the metal, wood, and plastic, that made up my favorite things.

I was just opening the case to my trumpet when a faint knock made me jump. I went to the door and opened it to find Edward standing there.

"Hey Edward, what's up?" I asked.

"You were wondering if you were allowed to play your instruments."

"Uh, yeah I was," I stuttered. I had forgotten about Edward's special ability.

"You can. Actually Esme misses my playing. Ever since Bella, I haven't played as much as I used to. I think you'll find that this family is very flexible." He smiled, and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

_Alrighty then_, I thought to myself. Maybe living in this family would be better than I thought.

I looked down at the trumpet in my hand. Trumpet was one of the first instruments I learned to play. It was hard at first because I was so young **(A/N:** **you need a ****lot**** of air to play trumpet). ** Eventually I learned about Jazz. That's what really sold me on the instrument. I loved improv too; getting up on a stage and totally winging what I played was a high I couldn't compare anything to.

I pulled my straight mute out of my case. The trumpet was really loud and even if they all liked music, I didn't want to disturb them.

I began with a simple scale to warm up and slowly worked my way up to improvisation.

All through the night I played different instruments. I finally ended up on the piano, playing one of my favorites, Clair de Lune. I had my eyes closed, working my way through the rises and falls of the music when someone knocked at my door.

I opened my eyes, only to scrunch them up again. While I was playing, the sun had come up and was currently shining into my new room. I got up and went to the door.

"Carlisle, what's up?" I said after seeing who it was.

"I was thinking that we should try my theory, would you come downstairs?" he didn't wait for my answer; he just flew away down the hall.

I laughed and followed him, a little more carefully; I _was_ new at this.

Down stairs in the dinning room sat the Cullen's all arranged around the table. There was a seat across from Carlisle and I sat down.

"What should I do?" Carlisle asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, actually." I responded. I wasn't exactly sure how this worked yet.

"What seemed to trigger the visions last time?"

"Uh," I thought back; with Will it was physical contact, and him actually remembering. With Carlisle, it had been him just remembering. "I guess the person just has to remember, but I'm not really sure. I think I triggered it once just because I was curious about how you hunted."

"Well you're curious about the thirst, and I'm going to be remembering it as well, so it should work." Carlisle mused.

"So…"

"Right. Moving along." Carlisle began staring off into space and then I was in the all too familiar tunnel.

I was somewhere in London during Carlisle's time. This time it was slightly different from the other memories. I was inside Carlisle but I was also watching him from the outside.

He had just emerged from a pile of rotting potatoes and looked at his hands. I could feel the thirst and it was excruciating. Carlisle knew what it was immediately. He sank to his knees, still looking at his hands.

That was when he smelled it; the delicious scent that filled his nostrils that made the thirst even more painful. It was coming from behind him, in one of the allies. Carlisle knew that he couldn't resist the alluring smell for much longer so he ran. He ran as fast as he could out of the city but not fast enough. The scent of humans was all around him and by the time he got to the city limits, he realized how much he had truly resisted. How he had battled his personal demons and won. How he could and would resist again and again, until he had conquered this thirst or died trying. _Dying…_ Carlisle mused._ Is that possible?_

I came out of the dream in sort of a daze. I could feel Carlisle's resistance, but was it enough?

As if sensing my question he asked,"Well?"  
"I… don't know. I feel your abstinence but I don't know if _I _feel it or if I feel you feeling it."

"We could test that…" Emmett started, stroking his chin dramatically.

Rosalie threw a glance at me before shooting a glare at Emmett. "And risk things getting out of control? Emmett, we can't risk it." Her voice was surprisingly calm for looking so angry.

"We'll have to try it eventually. She just hunted so why not sooner than later?" Emmett pressed.

Everyone looked at Carlisle; his opinion would count the most.

"School will be starting soon. If she is immune to humans, she will have to go or not go out anywhere at all," he addressed them. Then turning to me he said, "It is up to you Zally. There are risks, but we all take them every time we expose ourselves to humans."

What was I really willing to risk, or better phrased, _who_ was I risking? I didn't want to be the cause of grief for someone if I lost control and killed, there spouse, child, or other relative.

"I don't know…" I trailed off.

"You won't be alone," Carlisle continued. "We'll always be watching you, and of course," – his gaze hardened as he turned to Will –"Will will be with you."

Will and Carlisle stared each other down and I felt my eyes move back and forth between them as if I was watching a tennis match. Will was the first to give up and I noticed that my eyes had stayed on him longer than they had on Carlisle.

"What exactly is you're plan then?" I asked.

"You'll do it?" Rosalie sounded slightly appalled,

"Only if I approve your plan," I amended.

Her expression relaxed and we both turned back to Carlisle.

"We should start with you farther away from humans. If you can handle that then we will up the proximity."

"Sounds like what I was thinking of," I said.

"Should we do it now?" Emmett clapped his hands together and looked around the table, smiling.

"Are you ready Zale?" Carlisle asked.

I thought a moment as I looked around the room at my new found family. All of them had had trouble coping with the transformation, whether it was their own or another's. This would make it easier on them if it worked.

"Yeah, I am," I said confidently. And I was confident. Confident I wouldn't hurt anyone and confident they wouldn't let me.

Carlisle stood up and began directing people. "Edward, Bella, and Will, you take Zale in the Guardian **(AUGEST 2****nd****!!)**. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice, follow behind them in the jeep. We'll be driving, slowly" – he shot pointed glances at Emmett and Edward – "toward Port Angeles. If she can handle that, we'll get out of the cars. If she can, Will, walk with her somewhere; in sight. The rest of us will walk around the area and make sure nothing you can't handle happens." Carlisle's plan was defiantly well thought out but I wished I didn't have to be with Will. Edward snorted a laugh indicating that he had heard what I was thinking. _Shut up_, I thought.

"Will," Carlisle called. Will went over to him after shooting me an angry/curious glance. He obviously hadn't missed the little transaction between me and Edward.

"C'mon Zally," Bella sang, pulling me to the front door. We ran to the garage and she slipped into the passenger seat. I followed suit and went to the back seat behind her. Edward quickly got into the drivers seat.

Bella turned around to face me. "This is the car, or at least a newer model of the car, that Edward gave to me when I was human." She squeezed his leg and he chuckled.

"Yeah it was the nicest missile proof car I could find."

"Aw! So cute. Out of all the things out there for rich people to buy you give her a missile proof car." – I got a flash back of Bella trying to drive it – "She couldn't even drive it smoothly!"

"That's because she was used to a rusty old truck that could go from 0-60 in about 3 minutes. If you were lucky."

"Hey!" Bella interrupted. "I liked that truck and I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about me as if I wasn't here." She was smiling so I knew she didn't really care.

"But seriously, why did you need such a high power car?" I asked.

"Edward wanted to keep me safe before the wedding."

"She had horrible luck. I used to tell her that if you could bottle her luck you'd have a weapon of mass destruction." Edward shook his head in mock sadness earning a slap on the arm from Bella.

"So because she was a possible threat, missiles were being pointed at her?"

"Something like that," he laughed. As he talked the door opened forcefully and Will climbed in. When the door closed again, Edward pulled out with such speed I had to brace myself against the door.

"So, Will, what did Carlisle want?" Bella asked.

Will sunk down in his seat a little. "Nothing."

"Okay, Edward, what isn't Will telling us?" she asked, clearly frustrated.

"Love, if he didn't want to tell you…"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Bella," Will stated smugly.

Bella stuck out her tongue at him. "Fine, be that way. Oh, Zally," She sang.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Look into _darling_ Will's past and find that conversation!" _Of course! How silly of me to forget my new ability…_ I thought sarcastically.

"Curiosity killed the cat." I tried to sound confident but it came out more as a question.

"Fine," Bella pouted.

"She's getting more like Alice and Rosalie every day." Will shook his head.

I just laughed and looked out of the window. That was a mistake. I could tell we were coming up to the residential part of Forks because the trees were starting to thin a little on one side. The car decelerated as the first of the quaint houses began to appear.

Edward looked at me in the rearview mirror and partially rolled down the windows.

"You should be able to smell it now," Edward murmured. I searched his memories for the scent and found it quickly. It was a sweet smell, but varied from person to person. Sometimes it was better then others.

I sniffed the air searching for that scent and found it quickly. It wasn't strong and I had no urge to jump out of the car and seek out the scents owner.

Everyone in the car stiffened. Up the road was a woman in robe, picking up her paper with a cup of coffee in one hand. As we neared her Will's hand jutted out to grab mine. And then we passed her. I didn't notice her scent. I wasn't sure if it was because she was down wind, or if other scents were masking hers. No, I knew from Bella this time that the increased sense of smell can separate an infinite number of smells from another. Maybe I was truly immune.

Will coughed and released my hand. I was sure that if he could, he would have been blushing. I wondered why he was acting embarrassed.

Onward to Port Angeles.

**A/N: Whadya think?? Good? Bad? Yeah short but sweet too right?? Um yeah, as your reading this im probly writing the rest of this chapter… (it's a two parter). Just FYI im writing two other stories at the moment so im a wee bit busy. Not to mention my exams which ive totally given up on…**


	5. Chapter 4: Awfully Bipolar

**A/N: OoOoOoOkKkKkKkK….. I feel like I owe ya'll an explanation… I have actually had this chapter for a really long time. Sorry! Please don't be mad! I am going to finish the story. And I will finish my other one! (In love with a monster: it's about Jacob imprinting on this girl and then she turns into a vamp. I'm more passionate about this one, but I felt really bad for Jacob.) **

**School has been crazzzy. No joke. Im swamped. And I have been writing my novel. (Someday I hope to be a full time writer and hopefully I'll be able to publish it. Until then it is a more private story. I was thinking about putting it up on fictionpress and getting some feedback but I was like, "nah… I don't wanna." So I didn't. (Great reason huh??) ummm, anything else… OH! A frosted flakes grrrrrrrrreat book/series is called the "Green Rider" series. The first book is called "Green Rider" the second is…. Something that is slippen my mind and the third is called "The High Kings Tomb." Omg, they're amazing. They have adventure, action, romance (mostly in the second book), despair and a semi happy ending. Of course the fourth book isn't out yet sooo I'm relying purely on my physic skills. **

**Yes, so that's what I've been up to on while I haven't been writing these two stories. Oh I've also been beta-ing a little. Check out "framed?" by Lyvia Alvarez its bout Bella and Edward as spys and its awesome.**

When I got back from hunting with Will, I found a very excited Alice.

"As your 'cousin' I feel the need to help you with your…" she paused for dramatic effect. "…back to school outfit!"

"Cousins?"

"Yeah, that's our cover," she explained. "Now, go!" she pointed upstairs to (I assume) my room.

"Sheesh. Don't be so pushy," I said as she shoved me upstairs.

"Don't 'Sheesh' me. I've only got 2 hours to get you ready, since you and Will decided to take an _extra_ long time." She paused outside my room. "What were you doing out there that took so long anyway, hmmm?"

"Nothing like that," I said as I rolled my eyes. I walked into the room and saw an incredible outfit hanging on the closet door. I actually felt my jaw drop. Hanging on a satin hanger were clothes that looked like they were imported strait from some designer in Italy. Then again, considering this was Alice we were talking about, they probably were.

The shirt was black with opal colored sequins decorating the extremely v shaped collar. Then there were the overly skinny black jeans with silver seams outlining the pockets. The shoes were ankle boots that looked like incredibly expensive leather.

"Um, Alice?" I asked. "You do know that I'm going to school, not a club right?"

"Ugh, you too?" she groaned. "Bella wouldn't wear it either."

I closed my eyes and opened them slowly to see Alice's perfect brow furrowed. "Why don't you wear it?"

"Because I already have my outfit!" she cried as if there was nothing worse in the world. She took a minute and composed herself before sighing and continuing. "Okay, I think I can make this work." She disappeared and re-appeared a second later holding a green baby doll top that looked like it would be a little tight across the chest and some white flats. She threw them at me.

"Outfit number two?" I guessed.

"Yes," she closed the door and ordered me to try the top on with the jeans.

In two seconds, I had changed and was starting to wonder why she thought two hours wasn't enough time to get ready.

"Perfect!" she said exuberantly as she jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "Now, hair and maybe a little make up?" She wasn't really talking to me.

She did my hair, curling the ends a little bit, at human speed.

"Hair can't be rushed," she said as if she could read my mind.

While she was doing my hair, she explained a few things to me. "Vampire's are pretty much frozen at the time they're bitten, so if you were pregnant, you would be pregnant for the rest of your existence."

"That really sucks," I muttered thinking about being pregnant forever; nine months would be just fine.

"Yeah. That also means that our finger nails and hair doesn't grow anymore."

"Wait, what happens then if I break a nail or something?"

"We don't break nails Zally," she said rolling her eyes. "We're more… durable, after the change." She went on doing my hair and as an afterthought added, "Our hair never falls out either."

"That's nice to know."

We went on chatting about basically nothing until we were called downstairs to talk about my upcoming day.

"As Will informed you," Carlisle started. "You're in all the same classes. Our cover story is that you are Alice's cousin. Your parents are abusive so we took you in."

"What are all of your stories? Just in case I'm asked."

"Esme and I are married of course and we moved here because Esme likes the small town atmosphere. Edward and Emmett are brothers and my nephews who we adopted when my sister and her husband died. Alice is not related to us, nor is Will, we simply adopted them. Jasper and Rosalie are twins who are foster children. Bella is there younger sister.

"You, Bella, Edward, Alice, and Will are sophomores. Emmett, Rose, and Jasper are juniors."

"Wait, what's our last name?"

"It is different for everyone. Edward and Emmett are Cullen's, Jasper, Rosalie, and Bella are Hale's, Alice and you are Scott's, and Will is borrowing your last name: Hanson," He explained. "Oh, I almost forgot. Because your name is so unique and recognizable you should pick another one."

"What?" I didn't like my name but it was still my name.

"Zales Hanson is dead. Even if your last name is different, how many people do you know whose name is "Zales"?"

I sighed, knowing he was right. "I understand, I guess I should have realized that." I paused. "Do I get to choose?"

"Of course, dear," Esme said in her musical voice.

"Hmmm." I thought about it for a moment. I wanted a change. A nice name but a common one. "How about Bridget?" it was a nickname of my middle name so it would be easy to remember.

"That suits you," Alice agreed, looking mischievous.

Edward explained her look. "Alice knew that was what you were going to pick."

"Ah," I said.

"I'll go call the school and inform them of your name," Carlisle said.

"How did you manage to get my schedule to match Will's with out giving them my name? It seems like it would be the first thing they would ask."

"I managed to tell them that I had an important meeting to go to and that they should just put Will into the list of classes I gave them for you."

"Oh."

"You all should go, school starts in fifteen minutes," Esme chided. "Have a good first day!" she called as we filed out of the front door.

"Alright, carpool time!" Emmett declared. "Who are our designated drivers?"

"Edward will be cranky if he doesn't get to drive," Bella stated.

Edward just rolled his eyes and said, "I would prefer to drive."

"Will?"

"Sure why not."

"If we take the Volvo and the Guardian, that we can fit everyone pretty nicely," Emmett said, thinking aloud.

"It'll work," Will said starting toward the Guardian. I assumed I was riding with him so I followed.  
"We'll ride with them," Alice volunteered taking Jasper's hand and pulling him along with her.

Once we were all settled with Will driving, me riding shotgun, and Alice and Jasper in the back, Will pulled out of the garage and shot down the narrow driveway like a bat out of hell. I was getting used to vampire's need for speed so it didn't bother me.

When we were on the main road, Jasper said, "I'm surprised that you're not more nervous, Zally."

"I liked school. Although it's weird taking a step back. I've already graduated and I'm going to be a sophomore again."

"I think Bella is nervous enough for all of us," Alice said thoughtfully.

"Yes she is."

"Why should she be nervous?" I asked.

"This was her original high school," Jasper informed me.

"And don't forget it was where she first saw Edward," Alice added.

"Of course I wouldn't but she's not nervous because of that," jasper said in his quiet voice. "She's nervous because it's been twenty three years since she's been here and she's worried that someone will recognize her."

"But all the swans are gone and anyway, her last name is Hale at the moment." She paused. "I don't see anyone recognizing her."

We had just pulled into the parking lot and were in a space next to Edward's Volvo. We all got out and met in a loose circle behind the cars. Everyone, I noticed, was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"How are you?" Will asked.

"I'm fi- Oh! Oh." I sighed. "Nope; still no desire for human blood." I whispered the last two words even quieter in case someone happened to be listening; not that they would be able to hear the low murmurs of our voices anyway.  
"Dang it!" Alice said not as quietly. "Contacts!" She pulled me into the car.

"What are you talking about Alice? My eye sight is more than perfect."

"The color however is more than a little strange," she pointed out.

I thought a minute and then realized what she meant. At the moment, my eye color happened to be blood red.

She threw a packet contacts at me and commanded me to put them in. After they were in properly, Alice gave me my instructions.

"Now," she started. "These will only last for one period because the venom that keeps your eyeballs spinning dissolves them."

"What a pleasant visual Alice. Thank you." I said sarcastically.

There was a loud tap on the window signaling that our Alice's and my arguing time was up not that, we couldn't hear the bell ringing.

We got out and I watched as the Cullen's, Hale's, and Scott dispersed into the crowd of students heading for the main building. Will was scowling for some reason. _I probably broke one of his many rules…_ I thought rolling my eyes. He was so easy to annoy.

"C'mon, you need to get signed in at the main office," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

I couldn't stand it. "Did I do something to upset you?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest defensively.

He looked at me as if I were crazy. "What are you talking about?"

I rolled my eyes. "You are acting like a jerk to me."

A look of genuine shock crossed his face before he mumbled, "It's not you."

"Oh, okay, so you have no reason to be mad at me. Am I correct in assuming this?"

He grounded his teeth together. "Correct."

"Good!" I said with mock enthusiasm. "Let's go sign me in then," my tone changing immediately to seriousness with a little annoyance sprinkled on top.

"Whatever."

We walked in silence to the office. As I opened the door, I was engulfed in heavily scented air. It smelled like a cinnamon except sickly sweet. I couldn't help scrunching up my nose.

"You'll get used to that," Will mumbled.

I attempted to compose my face and walked up to the desk.

"Can I help you dear?" a frazzled looking woman asked me. I searched for her name in recent memories around me and found a girl who had asked for something. _Ms. Cope…?_

"Yes, Ms Cope. I was wondering if I could have my schedule. My name is Bridget Scott."

She looked shocked for a moment. I looked back on our conversation through her eyes and realized my voice was had stunned her. Weird.

"Ah, yes, dear. I have it here." She rummaged in a stack of papers. "Yes here it is. Oh and this is a map-"

"That's alright. Will is in all my classes so I have a personally guide," I smiled at her which probably wasn't a good idea since she found my voice so stunning.

After shaking her head a little she answered, "Oh, that's right. Dr. Cullen described the situation." Then she smiled and wished me luck on my first day.

Will and I walked back outside, relishing the fresh air, free of the overpowering scents.

"Your senses are enhanced, remember?" Will whispered in a voice too low for most people's ears. "Though it defiantly doesn't help that human food smells and tastes disgusting now."

"That's probably what it was," I murmured back.

"You have to learn to control your facial expressions and movements. Don't show too many emotions and don't move too fast or show off. We don't want to attract any attention"

"Got it," I said. Louder I asked. "What's our schedule?"

He glanced down at the piece of paper and recited, "Pre-Calculus, English, Chemistry, Band, Spanish two, Government, and Gym."

"Ew," I groaned. "I hate math."

He just laughed quietly as he led me to the math building. When we walked in to the room 103, I stared. This was nothing like my old high school.

The desks were mismatched and the teacher's desk was made with dented, rusted, cheap metal. The ceiling tiles didn't even match.

"Well this is lovely," I muttered. There were a few students in the middle of the room. I took a step forward but Will took my hand and led me to the closest back corner.

"We don't associate with them," his tone was icy and low.

He pushed me toward the seat furthest in the corner and chose one directly in front of me.

I leaned forward so that my lips were only a couple of inches from his ear. "why not?"

He turned. At first he looked like he was about to rip me limb from limb, but then his face calmed - slightly. "Because, we're the aloof Cullen's and we can stay in one place longer if they don't notice things like our eye color changing, or flawless skin. Got it?"

"Yes." _Jerk_ I thought. What was stuck up his butt?

He just turned around in his seat. I could not understand this boy…

**A/N: it's me again! *sigh* I know you all hate me cuz I haven't updated in like… a year (not joking its only shy by a month…) but please please please review. Questions? Comments? Concerns? ….Feelings? **


End file.
